Secret Admirer?
by kestrel135
Summary: Valentine's Day. Galinda's organised a party at the OzDust and Fiyero's devised a plan with Galinda to tell Elphaba how he feels about her. Musicalverse, Shiz-era oneshot, Fiyeraba and a teeny weeny bit of Bessa.


**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Wicked, sadly.**

**A/N: My second Fiyeraba one-shot! It may be slightly OOC, depending. And yes, it was meant for Valentine's Day but it's kind of late... oh well. Please review! :)**

"It'll be so much fun, Elphie! Pleasepleaseplease come?" Galinda's face transformed into her infamous puppy dog eyes, and she directed it straight at Elphaba. The green girl groaned, flopping down on her bed, book falling from her grasp.

"I already told you, I'm not going! One, because I think it's just plain silly, and two, I hate parties. You know that, Glin."

"I promise I won't bring you shopping for the next month!" The blonde pleaded desperately.

Elphaba pondered the offer. It didn't sound that bad…but then again, it was a Valentine's Day party. Galinda had been stressing about for two weeks, sending out invitations to just about every Shiz student there was, and preparing the OzDust Ballroom for the special day. Or rather, night.

"Um…I'll see." Galinda took that as a 'yes' and squealed excitedly.

"Yay! Now, we have to go shopping-" Elphaba rolled her eyes in exasperation, though hiding a fond smile from slipping onto her face.

"Glin?"

"Yes?"

"You just said you wouldn't bring me shopping for the next month." Galinda pouted.

"_Elphie_! Today doesn't count!"

"Uh, yeah it does." Elphaba smirked as the blonde sighed dramatically.

"Fine. We _won't_ go shopping. But _you_-" She pointed a manicured nail at Elphaba, "are still going to dress up for tomorrow, whether you like it or not. No arguments, Elphaba Thropp!"

Elphaba sighed in defeat, knowing she wasn't going to win this match. "Okay. Only for you, Glin." The blonde beamed in delight and scurried to Elphaba's wardrobe, picking out suitable dresses to wear for the following night.

"You have nothing in here! Elphaba Thropp, when this month is over, we are _definitely_ going shopping!"

* * *

><p>Elphaba managed to drag Galinda from their dorm to the cafeteria a few hours later, tired of listening to the blonde ranting about what she could and couldn't wear to the party, appeasing her with,<p>

"You can always choose tomorrow, you know." The blonde had thrown a mini tantrum, which Elphaba thought was cute, and she reluctantly decided, with much persuasion on Elphaba's part, that the dress could wait.

Galinda waved frantically at Fiyero. "Fiyero, over here!" The Winkie prince obliged and sat down next to Galinda, kissing her cheek as they exchanged pleasantries.

"Hey Glin. How's life?"

"Fine. You?"

Fiyero shrugged casually, though his eyes wandered to Elphaba as he replied, "Still searching for the perfect girl." _Though_ _I've already found her._ He smiled at Elphaba, who blushed slightly, but covered it up quickly with a familiar smirk.

"Fiyero, there's no such thing as a perfect girl. Everyone has their flaws."

"Oh, I'm sure there _is_ a perfect girl out there, somewhere. I just haven't looked hard enough." _You're perfect._

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "I'm sure at least one girl you dated was perfect."

Glin interrupted, not exactly liking the current topic the two were discussing, considering she used to date Fiyero.

"Are you going to the party, Fifi?"

Fiyero raised an eyebrow. "Why wouldn't I? I am the kind of guy to miss a party?"

Elphaba snorted. "No."

Fiyero leaned forward. "Are _you_ going?"

Galinda piped up, "Yep! I'm going to Galindafy her!" She clapped her hands in anticipation and Fiyero grinned.

"Oh really? I'd love to see the ending result." Elphaba scowled at him.

"Fiyero Tiggular, if that's an insult-"

"No, I really do want to see you!" Fiyero put his hands up in surrender, before Elphaba could threaten him anymore.

She narrowed her eyes at him for a second before asking, "I bet you're overcrowded with girls begging you to take them?" Fiyero ran his hand through his hair.

"Uh, yeah. I don't plan on bringing one though."

Both girls looked at him quizzically and asked in unison, "Why?"

Fiyero was caught off guard and stammered. "I, uh…well-"

He was rescued by Boq and Nessa arriving at the table.

"Oh, hi guys!"

Boq returned the over-enthusiastic greeting. "Hey Fiyero. Galinda, Elphaba."

Elphaba smiled warmly at her sister. "Hey Nessie, how's your day been?"

Nessa replied, "Fine, Fabala. I can't wait for the party tomorrow!" She and Boq grinned at each other as they leaned in for a kiss. Galinda let out a soft 'aw' at the action and Elphaba couldn't help but let wistful longing pool in her gut. She would never be loved like that.

Fiyero saw the sad look on Elphaba's face for a moment before she stored it away and forced a smile for her sister's sake. She happened to look in his direction and he smiled genuinely, conveying all his feelings in that one smile. Elphaba blushed and looked down, her heart leaping for a second, before she remembered and it cracked into pieces.

_I'm not that girl._

* * *

><p>Galinda fumed. Elphaba was pushing her buttons, and she knew it.<p>

"Elphaba Thropp, come here _now_! Or I swear to Oz- oh just come here!" Elphaba cackled madly as she dashed around the room, avoiding the blonde, who was chasing her roommate around, armed with nothing but a pink flower clip.

"Glin, no matter what you say, pink does_ not_ go good with green!"

"It does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Elphaba Melena Thropp, I do _not_ want to replace this dress if it's torn while I'm trying to put this in your hair!"

"Well then leave me be!"

"Pink goes good with green though!"

"No it doesn't! Trust me, I've had my whole life to know which colours suit me or not, and pink is on the 'not' list!"

Galinda and Elphaba had started preparing for the party three hours beforehand, at the blonde's insistence. Elphaba had finally relented and let Galinda do her makeup, which was a hint of eye shadow and eyeliner, and a touch of blush. Galinda had curled her ebony hair quite tightly, and had taken strands from either side of her head to tie it back to a low and loose type of pony tail, so that it lay flat on the rest of her hair, which remained free and untied.

Galinda had bought a dress for Elphaba that she had liked and had basically forced her roommate into it. It was made of chiffon silk and was a deep purple in colour, with a plunging sweetheart neckline that bore a beaded daisy. The straps were halter neck, going over her shoulders and meeting at the nape of her neck, while the body of the dress hugged Elphaba's figure, though not too tightly. The edge of the dress reached the floor and covered her silver flats, though it wasn't long enough to have a train.

Galinda had taken an hour to do her makeup and another half hour to choose what she was going to wear. Her dress was a fuschia pink, and had a variety of ruffles on the skirt, which reached just past her knees, and it suited her perfectly.

The ensuing chase around the room had followed.

"Elphie, please put it on!"

"For the last time, no!" Elphaba stopped running around, panting heavily. She eyed Galinda advancing with the hair accessory, and narrowed her eyes. Galinda saw this and sighed dejectedly, throwing the flower clip carelessly towards her vanity.

"Next time, you _will _wear that." Elphaba grinned in triumph and grabbed her bag, slinging it over her shoulder and discreetly slipping a book inside as she did so.

"Are you ready? It's nearly time to go, you realise." The blonde nodded eagerly and the pair exited the room.

Elphaba frowned as she spotted a single red rose on the ground just outside their door.

"Glin? Do you know who put this here?" Galinda squealed.

"Oh, does it have a label?"

Elphaba found the small tag and read it carefully, her eyes widening significantly.

"Elphie?"

Elphaba's eyes read the writing over and over again, making sure she wasn't hallucinating. She said slowly, "It's addressed… to me?"

The blonde squealed again. "Oh Elphie! Does it say anything else?"

Elphaba read it out loud. "'Elphaba, meet me outside the OzDust Ballroom at nine o'clock.' What if it's a prank or something?"

Galinda shook her head. "It's not a prank. Ooh, you have a secret admirer, Elphie! I wonder who it is?"

Elphaba shrugged casually, though her heart rate was increasing. "I'll have to wait and see."

* * *

><p>The party had already begun by the time they got to the OzDust. Fiyero gaped at the two girls before shooting over and escorting them to a table.<p>

Galinda giggled and said formally, "Thank you, Master Fiyero."

Fiyero didn't notice and instead stared intently at Elphaba, who was blushing uncomfortably under his gaze. "Is something wrong, Tiggular?"

Fiyero resisted the sudden urge to kiss her there and then, and said, "Oh my Oz, Fae…you look…_incredible_." Elphaba blushed some more and Fiyero could barely take her eyes off her. Some boys walked past and wolf whistled, laughing when Fiyero stared them down into retreat.

"Oi Tiggular, quite the date isn't she?" Fiyero growled at Avaric, who approached them.

"What do you want, Avaric?"

Avaric smirked at him. "Oh, quite the protective one, aren't we? But seriously, Artichoke, you actually look nice." Elphaba raised an eyebrow at the bare compliment and shrugged.

"Thanks."

Galinda spotted Nessa and Boq and beckoned them over to their table. "How's the party going?"

Nessa beamed. "Wonderfully. Thanks for the party, Galinda. It's great." The blonde waved a hand airily.

"Oh, it was nothing."

"Fae?"

Elphaba turned to see Fiyero holding out a hand to her. "Yes?"

"Care to dance?"

Elphaba stammered, "I don't-" Fiyero touched her shoulder, his face pleading.

"Please? Just one dance?" Elphaba relented and Fiyero grinned, leading her to the dance floor, where other couples were dancing. The song was a slow one, perfect for a waltz. Fiyero held her hand and placed his other on the small of her back and he felt her stiffen, relaxing eventually. Elphaba hesitantly placed a hand on his shoulder, and they began dancing, moving to the rhythm.

"See, you're doing great, Fae. Nothing to worry about." Elphaba blushed slightly and lowered her gaze, but Fiyero lifted her chin and looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Have I told you that you look absolutely gorgeous tonight?"

Elphaba blushed again and murmured, "Yes. You don't look too bad yourself." Fiyero suppressed a threatening grin. It would be the most he would be able to get out of her.

They danced in silence, each in their own thoughts, before the song ended all too soon and they returned the table, where the others were laughing and chatting freely.

Elphaba smirked when saw Pfannee sidling up to Fiyero, batting her eyelids and smiling secretively.

"Looks like you have another dance, Fiyero." The prince turned and smiled in polite greeting at Pfannee.

"Hi Fiyero. I was wondering if you had a date?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." Pfannee pressed herself up against his side, still fluttering her eyelids, while Galinda and Elphaba stared at him in surprise. Didn't he say he wasn't bringing anyone?

"Who?"

Fiyero placed a hand on Elphaba's shoulder, who gaped at him, shocked.

"Elphaba." The brunette threw a dirty glance at Elphaba and stalked off, nose high in the air. Elphaba shrugged off Fiyero's arm and turned to him.

"I'm your date?" Elphaba raised an eyebrow, though her heart was beating faster and faster.

Fiyero shook his head slowly and said stupidly without thinking, "Well, I didn't want girls coming up to me, so…not really, I guess." Elphaba's heart dropped to the floor and her mouth went dry. She got up abruptly and took a shaky breath.

"Anyone want drinks?" The group declined and Elphaba made her way to the drinks table, disappointment a rock in her stomach. Of _course_ she wasn't his date; what in Oz was she thinking?

Fiyero saw the disappointment in her eyes as she came back to the table, and regretted what he had said earlier, but couldn't help and grin at the thought of how she would've reacted when she saw the rose addressed to her. Fiyero glanced at the clock and inwardly groan. Seven thirty. This night could not go any slower.

* * *

><p>Elphaba discreetly shot a glance at the clock. Five to nine. It was time to meet her secret admirer. Whoever he was.<p>

She stood up from the table she had occupied for the past hour and a half and headed for the entrance, anxious.

Fiyero noticed her exiting and smiled slightly. He'll wait for a few minutes before going out.

Elphaba welcomed the blast of cool, refreshing air. The atmosphere inside was hot and overwhelmingly crowded, and she had felt uncomfortable for most of the night. Or it might be just nerves.

She stood awkwardly outside the door, not knowing what to do. Finally, after what felt like ten years, though it was really ten minutes, Elphaba decided to go back inside, her heart sinking. She was hoping it might have been Fiyero, but obviously it was all just a joke. No one actually liked her. No one could like the Artichoke.

"So it was a prank then. Should never have believed Galinda," she murmured to herself. "Should've known they wouldn't come."

"'They' is here." The voice cut through the air like a knife and Elphaba jumped, not knowing that someone had been there. Her heart leapt to her throat when she saw who it was, standing behind her and smiling.

"Fiyero?" Elphaba's eyes widened, and she thought she could faint, right there and then. "You…you sent the rose?" She said faintly, almost so Fiyero couldn't hear.

Fiyero nodded and stepped closer, so he was a mere foot away. "I sent the rose," he affirmed. He took her hands in his and she nearly stopped breathing.

"But you can't…I'm-"

"Green?" Fiyero smiled. Elphaba nodded.

Fiyero sighed and said, "Fae, you're beautiful, green or not. Actually, I reckon you would be less beautiful if you weren't green."

"Really?"

"Really." Elphaba blushed and Fiyero couldn't stop smiling. "Fae, you're smart, beautiful, caring, kind, passionate… I wouldn't have you any other way."

Elphaba shook her head and murmured, "I'm not good enough for you."

Fiyero smiled fondly. "Fae, I'm the one who's not good enough for you. You're way above me. All those people who can't look past your skin, or don't want to, are total idiots. It's their loss if they can't see the real you."

Elphaba looked up at him and frowned. "But what about Galinda?"

Fiyero stroked her cheek with one hand, causing her to shiver from his touch. "She knows. Actually, it was kind of her idea to do this."

Elphaba pulled back from him, surprise lighting up her features. "She knew?"

Fiyero grinned. "Yep."

Elphaba narrowed her eyes and muttered, "I am going to _kill_ her." Fiyero chuckled.

"No, you're not." Elphaba rolled her eyes and she cast her gaze on the ground.

Fiyero turned serious and said, "Fae, all I need to know is whether you return the feelings I have for you."

Elphaba was silent and Fiyero waited anxiously for her to speak. And finally,

"Yes."

Fiyero's mouth twitched, not sure if he had heard correctly, but knowing he had.

"What?"

Elphaba looked up and had tears shining in her eyes as she repeated, "Yes. I have for a long time, Yero." Fiyero's heart melted at the special nickname and stepped closer to her, cupping her face in his hands.

"Fae."

Fiyero leaned in slowly and softly captured her lips in his, their hearts simultaneously imploding with emotion. Elphaba pulled back and shut her eyes, scared that this was all a dream. She opened them and Fiyero was smiling at her, the tender look in his eyes melting her heart, and she leaned back in. Fiyero responded eagerly to the kiss and it soon deepened, Elphaba instinctively winding her arms around his neck. They only pulled apart when they were in dire need of oxygen, and Elphaba blushed.

Their foreheads touching, Fiyero murmured, "Happy Valentine's Day, Fae."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Yero."


End file.
